A client may transmit a request to access one or more databases provided by a plurality of database servers. The plurality of database servers can include a primary database server designated to receive all requests from the client and one or more secondary database servers. Depending on the request type received by the primary database server, the primary database server may generate a redirect response inviting the client to transmit the request to a secondary database server. In network environments where the primary database server can receive a large number of requests corresponding to request types that can be processed by secondary database servers, the primary database server can spend a lot of resources to generate and transmit these redirect responses.